1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a precipitated silica, the process for its preparation, and to its use for the production of battery separators.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to use precipitated silicas for the production of microporous polyethylene battery separators (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,351,495, 4,024,323, and 4,681,750). The known silicas are precipitated silicas with a normal structure processed to battery separator films according to a conventional standard recipe by the compounding-extrusion process.